The Crow: Angel of Vengeance
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: KPThe Crow fusion One year after Kim being brutally attacked, and Ron dying at the hands of her enemies' combined efforts, Ron's grave is vandalized, and her enemies start turning up dead. But what does all this have to do with the legend of 'The Crow?
1. Chapter 1

(WARNING: Contains ADULT situations and material. Read at your own risk!)  
  
"I believe there is a place where souls wander, burdened by the weight of their own sadness, waiting for a chance to set the wrong things right. Sometimes, a crow shows them the way, because sometimes, love is stronger than death."  
  
The Crow  
  
Angel of Vengeance  
  
Thunder sounded and lightening lit the Middleton sky. It was the worse storm in the town's history, rain was flooding the streets and falling so fast that one couldn't see a foot before them. No one or nothing dared to be out in this mess, nothing but one solitary bird. A jet-black crow with almost glowing brown eyes soared through the storm, quickly making its way to Middleton Memorial Cemetery.  
  
The cawing bird finally came to a stop over a single solitary tombstone standing under a large tree in the corner of the garden of stone.  
  
Here lies:  
  
Ronald Dean Stoppable  
  
Sept. 18, 1987 - Oct. 31, 2004  
  
Beloved Son, Best Friend, and Hero  
  
("LET HER GO!!!" Ron screamed from Duff Killagan and Monkey Fist's grasp, "I SAID LET HER GO!!" He barked again, tears running down his cheeks from watching and hearing his best friend Kim Possible's screams)  
  
The ground over Ron Stoppable's grave began to tremble.  
  
("JUNIOR, STOP IT NOW!" Ron cried as Junior continued to take advantage of Kim's battered and weakened body. "I'LL KILL YOU AS SOON AS I GET A HOLD OF YOU!!!!" Ron screamed fighting against his restrainers.)  
  
Lightening struck near by causing the whole area to tremble and the year old soil over the casket of Ron Stoppable began to break.  
  
(Ron closed his eyes tightly as he heard Junior grunt and Kim release a loud bone curling scream. "Virgins are always nice," Junior sighed, before glancing at the outraged Ron. "What's the matter? Upset that I have taken what you believed to have belonged to you? That is the difference between you and I, my friend, you wait for her to allow and I move in for the kill. Trust me when I tell wither she admits it or not she enjoyed it, her body said so-"  
  
His words were cut off when Ron finally got an arm free and slugged the larger villain square in the nose, making a sickening crunch sound.  
  
Junior went to the ground crying, while Shego walked up and slapped Ron across the face, "You shouldn't have done that, Ronnie my boy.")  
  
The dirt and grass began to part and four dirty fingers began to work its way from under the surface.  
  
("Pick her up, I want to see her expression when I do this," Shego smiled, and Drakken and Senor Senior Sr. picked up the naked and bleeding Kim and Gill held her head to make her watch fearfully at what the group of monsters would do next. "Say good by to the dopey sidekick, Kimmie," Shego said, powering up her plasma glove.)  
  
A hand popped up from the soil followed by another, both gripping the ground desperately.  
  
(Ron heard Kim scream his name, but his eyes was focused on the glowing hand of Shego as it almost in slow motion moved toward his chest before plunging through his shirt into his chest through his sternum. He looked down and felt no pain, heard no sound, but could clearly see the blood literally squirting from his wound as Shego jerked her hand out of him. He glanced up at the terrified Kim and could barely hear her screaming his name though it sounded more like a low whisper. He felt light headed and could feel his body falling to the ground, and his last memory before it all went white was Kim's terrified face and her body in the grasp of their enemies.)  
  
"KIM!!!!" Ron cried, jumping up out of the muddy soil, gasping for air. His lungs hurt, his chest burned where the plasma glove impelled him, and his head pounded like a drum. He rubbed his arms and shivered in the wet cold ground. He looked around wildly; his mind was a mess of memories all dancing around at one time making no sense. "W-what? KP?" Ron asked, wiping the mud from his face, and attempted to get it out of his filthy hair.  
  
He glanced behind him and his eyes came to the tombstone, "Wha? I . I'm dead . but I'm . what am I?" he mumbled, his confusion mounting even higher.  
  
"KA!" the crow cawed from atop the tombstone.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked pulling himself out of the now opened grave, and looked down at the old ruined suit he was dressed in.  
  
"KA!" it called again, before taking to the air, flying toward the city, but turned and flew back to circle around Ron's head.  
  
He nodded and on instinct began to follow the small bird into the small town.  
  
----  
  
"RON!!!!!!" Kim Possible screamed, sitting up in her bed. Her nightshirt and long crimson hair was attached to her body by her sweat, "Oh god Ron ." She whimpered trembling. "Why didn't they kill me too ." She whispered, taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"Smile," A squeaky voice beside her stated and she glanced down at Rufus the naked mole rat, the last thing she had of Ron's. "Ron liked smile." He nodded and she picked up the small rodent and held him close, before breaking into sobs yet again, like she has every night for the past year.  
  
She stroked Rufus' baldhead a few moments before curling up in the fetal position clinging to the rodent for dear life. She then suddenly sat up again and grabbing her phone and hitting the auto dial number, "Hey . Josh . yea I know, I'm sorry I just . thanks . I know you've heard this before . but I miss him so much ." Kim smiled slightly and blushed a little, "Are you sure it's ok? K . I'll be right over . bye." she said, turning a brighter pink.  
  
She hung up the phone and climbed out of bed before pulling on her cloths, "I'll be back before sun up, Ruf." She said before sneaking out the door, ignoring the naked mole rat's worried expression.  
  
----  
  
Ron stumbled through the dark wet streets following the crow till it began circle an old run down two story flat with the large round window on the top floor broken out. Ron made his way to the nailed up door and easily pulled the boards from the door, and began his climb up the stairs to the main floor of the graffiti covered apartment.  
  
He knocked the 'Crime Scene' tape out of the way and walked into the main room on the second floor and saw it was mostly furnished with old furniture that was covered with blankets and a large vanity mirror with drawers. He opened the large closet and found a few sets of clothing but what grabbed his eyes was a pair of black pants and a black tank top.  
  
He quickly removed his own clothing and made his way to the bathroom. The water was still turned on much to his relief and he took a quick shower before walking back into the dirty unused room in the black pants and tank top. He found a pair of black combat boots that were, like his other clothes, slightly too small, but fit well enough. He then found a long black trench coat that waved out slightly at the hips. He pulled it on and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
Something was missing.  
  
"KA!" the crow cawed, grabbing Ron's attention. Ron glanced its way and the bird dropped a small container from its beak. Ron opened the container to find black and white face paint.  
  
Ron used his fingers to slick his still wet bangs from his face, and then rubbed his fingers into the white paint. He quickly rubbed it all over his face, making it a thick coat of white going from his jaw line to his hairline. He then turned to the black face paint and rubbed a large amount on both forefingers.  
  
He then closed his eyes and took his fingers and touched his forehead just above his eyebrows. He then dragged his fingertips across his eyebrows, eyes, and on down his cheeks leaving a long line of black from his forehead on down his face. He then applied more on his lips and brought two more lines from the edge of his mouth upward making a small smile-like appearance.  
  
Ron looked at himself in the mirror and a smile began to play at his now dark lips. The black bird flew over and landed on his shoulder and cawed his approval. Ron nodded before walking over to look out the large window at the quickly clearing night sky. One storm has passed, yet another was just beginning. A new Crow has been reborn to stalk the night.  
  
To Be Continued . 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Hunt

"Master Sensei!" a pretty young Japanese girl called, running into the temple dojo high in the mountains of Japan. 

"What is it, Yori?" Master Sensei said, turning from another student to the concerned girl.

"A thousand pardons, Master Sensei, but it cannot wait," Yori bowed to her sensei then bowed to the boy, "Greetings Hirotaka." She then turned to the Master with a serious expression, "Master the Lotus Blade has vanished, and I believe I know where it has gone."

Master Sensei sighed loudly before turning to his two teen students. "I too have had visions of the coming of another Death Avatar, and I agree that the signs and the disappearance of the Lotus Blade are not a coincidence. If Stoppable-San has truly been chosen by the Death Bird to be a Death Avatar and he is using the Lotus Blade to inflict his vengeance, innocent lives could be in jeopardy. I wish for you and Hirotaka to go to America and clear the Avatar's path. Do not attempt to stop him, we do not know enough of the true nature of these Wraiths to know if he has taken any of his past memories or personality traits."       

"Hai, Master Sensei," they said in unison while bowing. 

"Should I warn Kimberly-kun of his resurrection?" Yori asked with concern.

"No, Yori," Master Sensei said worriedly, "You forget I was there for Stoppable-san's funeral. I fear her mental stability could not handle the shock of his return and ultimate departure for the after-life, or his state after his rebirth if it is as legend says of the Crow Avatars."

"As you wish, Master Sensei. We shall go catch a flight to the United States immediately." Yori bowed and the two teens ran out of the temple. 

"Good luck, my students," Master Sensei whispered, "And you too, Stoppable-san …" 

---- 

Kim slowly snuck in the back kitchen door, hoping no one was up yet. Her clothing was wrinkled, her lips were slightly swollen from Josh's kisses, and she had trouble keeping her legs together from the last few hours of activities. 

"It's five in the morning, do you know where your children are?" Mrs. Possible asked from the kitchen table, making Kim jump slightly, "Two out of three for me." 

"Mom … I …" Kim started, but the buzzing feeling in her head hadn't stopped, and she prayed her mother hadn't noticed the small puncture wounds where Josh's needle went into the bend of her elbow. 

"How's Josh this morning, I believe that's where you were, no?" Mrs. Possible asked, glaring at her daughter. 

Kim merely lowered her head in shame, "Kimmie, we all understand that you're going through feelings that we couldn't begin to comprehend. We all love you, Kimmie, and we want to help you. What you're doing with Josh Mankey, that isn't helping you. Look at yourself, Kimberly. Do you like what you see? Would Ron like what he would see?" 

Kim looked up at her mother with wide, shocked eyes. The last question hit like a slap to the face. She'd asked herself that often enough, but to have someone else ask it felt like a punch to the gut. "I... I..." Kim fumbled, trying for both words and breath, when a familiar beeping sound came from her pocket, sound that she hadn't heard in almost a year.  She pulled out her Kimmunicator and switched it on with a weak "Yeah?" 

"Kim, good, I was worried you didn't have your Kimmunicator anymore," Wade said worriedly. 

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, the familiar question sounding very foreign, a strange fear edging into her stomach. 

"Kim … sit down first, ok?" Wade instructed, a sickeningly worried look on his young face.

"Wade, I'm sitting down, spit it out!" Kim said as she sat down next to her mother, who was trying not to look like she was examining her daughter's arms.  

"Um … ok, Kim, but I'm not sure exactly how to tell you," Wade said, rubbing his face, "I really don't have much information, but I thought you should know, and would probably like to be involved in the investigation. You see … there has been a grave robbery. A grave was completely destroyed and a body was stolen from Middleton Cemetery."

"Why would I need to know about … oh God …" Kim said as realization hit, forcing all the color to leave her face.  

Tears suddenly filled her green eyes, "Why? Haven't they done enough to us, to him? Damn!" Kim barked, slamming her fist to the table. 

"I know Kim, so willing to help?" Wade asked, "I know your unofficially retired from the hero business, but …"

"I'm in …" Kim stated, some of the determination that most thought had died with Ron Stoppable burning in her eyes once again. "This one's for Ron."

"Thought so," Wade gave a weak smile, "Got a police squad car on the way there to pick you up now. Good luck, Kim."

---- 

Meanwhile at Camp Wannaweep, a teenaged couple lay in each others arms, a thin blanket the only thing between them and the cold morning air. 

"You're a real knock out, Tara," Brick smiled as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.  

"You wasn't so bad yourself, big guy," the blond giggled, snuggling up to her football player boyfriend. 

Little did the young lovers know that a pair of eyes was watching them from the bushes. 

"This is going to be fun, to see their fearful faces before they die," the sinister mutant Gill laughed, preparing to pounce. 

"There are things far more frightening in this world then you, Gill," a familiar voice called from behind the fishman. "Take me, for example!"

Gill spun around to see the smirking face of a blond headed teenager in a black mime costume made up of a black trench coat, shirt, pants, and black and white clown face paint. A crow perched on his shoulder, watching Gill with unnerving intensity. "Who are you? And didn't you know Halloween isn't till tomorrow?" 

"Don't you recognize me?" Ron asked, an insane smile crossing his colored lips. 

"Listen, I'm a lot of things, but my mother always taught me to never pick on the crazies, so if you just leave now I won't kill you." Gill threatened. 

"Can't do that, Gill," Ron laughed, his eyes shimmered with near-insanity. 

"And why's that?" 

"I made you, Gil," Ron stated, "So I'm here to break you." 

Recognition finally crossed Gill's fish-like face and his eyes widened, "Dweeb? But … but you're dead! I watched you die, you can't be here, you're dead!" 

"Yup."

"Then why aren't you … in heaven hell or wherever?" Gill asked back-peddling. 

 "Well you see, hell's a really lonely place, Gill," Ron said, flashing a toothy grin, "I thought I'd come to bring you back with me, it really isn't that bad once you get over the heat." 

Ron reached into his trench coat and pulled out the shimmering Lotus Blade, which on making contact with his hand changed to a dark black color. "You killed me. You killed KP. You ruined everything. Now it's payback time." 

Tara and Brick both jumped up when a loud gargling scream echoed through the area. "W-What was that?" Tara asked, clinging to her boyfriend. 

"I … I don't know … I … we better check it out," Brick said, and the two quickly got dressed. 

The two finished dressing and ran toward the source of the sound. What they saw made them both very, very sick. Blood dripped from the black Lotus Blade as Ron turned to face them. "I always thought you two would make a nice couple, dingbat and dumb butt. Well, see you around, and watch your step," he said before he walked away from the two sickened teenagers, disappearing into the shadows.

--- 

"Why?" Kim asked as she peered at the torn open casket, which was still six feet in the ground. Kim ran her hand along the opened grave's edges and she was surprised to find the walls of the large hole were covered in a large coat of ash. "Why would someone do this?"

Kim stood up and looked away from the grave, struggling to fight back the tears. She walked out of the cemetery and was surprised to see Monique standing there looking at the crime scene tape around Ron's hill. 

"Has something happened to Ron's grave?" Monique asked as Kim approached her. 

"It was one of them," Kim said, her voice breaking slightly, "I know it was, they took his body." 

Monique looked back toward the gravesite, then down at one of the books she had with her schoolbooks, 'The Crow: Urban Legend, Ancient Fact' and her eyes narrowed slightly, "Don't be so sure yet, Kimmie," she warned. 

"What do you mean?" Kim snapped at her friend. 

"I'm just saying stranger things has happened." Monique said. 

"Monique, I know you've been reading that shit, and that's all it is, it's shit," Kim snapped, jerking Monique's book on the Crow away. "Ron isn't coming back as an avenging angel, he's dead and he's n-never coming back, ever." 

"Eric Draven, first reported sighting of the phenomena died October 30th, 1995, and one year later hundreds of witnesses saw him again with the company of a large black crow and his face painted up like KISS. Also just so happens the gang accused but never arrested for his murder and the rape and murder of his girlfriend Shelly Webster all died of 'mysterious circumstances'."  Monique stated from memory. "Four years later, Ashe Corven was murdered along with his son, a short time later the ones suspected of the murders were all killed by a stranger in black and white clown make up, with a bird, and was supposedly unkillable. Need anymore examples of 'this shit'?"  

"Ron's not coming back," Kim stated, her head bowed low, "And even if he was to become one of these … 'Crows' he wouldn't be my Ron would he?" 

"I guess … sorry for bringing it up, Kim," Monique apologized sadly, before noticing she was walking alone. "Kim? Oh shit, we shouldn't have gone this way," she said, seeing her redheaded friend staring wide-eyed at the Bueno Nacho.  

"Kim, you ok?" Monique asked, carefully walking toward her friend. 

"You know …" Kim said, looking down at the ground, letting her hair hide her face, "I used to get so annoyed … it was disgusting how he … h-he'd just devour his grande sized nacho meals. I used to wish …a-and even beg him to just eat like a human once … do you know what I'd give to see him making a scene again?"  

"Come on, Kim," Monique said, wrapping her arm around Kim's trembling shoulders, leading her toward Middleton High School. Almost as soon as they were out of sight a dark figure walked out of the Bueno Nacho. A large hood hid his face. In his hand was a grande size nacho meal. 

"Mmm Grande Size …"

--- 

Kim finally got a hold on her emotions when she arrived at school, but a strong sense of dread hit quickly when a couple of police officers approached her, "Kim Possible?" 

"Y-Yes that's me?" Kim asked, glancing at the equally confused Monique. 

"You are familiar with the mutant known as Gill, correct?" the officer asked. 

"Yeah," Kim nodded, a chill running up her spine at the mention of the name. "What about him?"

"There has been a murder, Ms. Possible." 

--- 

"So where's the crime scene?" Kim asked as the officer lead her through the woods beside Lake Wannaweep. 

"Just ahead, Ms. Possible, and you may want to hold your nose," the officer instructed, covering his own nose. 

"Wha?" Kim started to ask, but suddenly an ungodly stench filled her nostrils. "What the fuck is that?" She asked, gagging. 

"That," the officer said as the two walked out into a clearing. 

Kim looked past the officer and her eyes widened at the sight. Almost immediately bile rose up her throat and she went to her hands and knees, vomiting violently. "Go ahead, Miss," the officer said soothingly. "When I first got here I upchucked three times too."

Kim wheezed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before trying to concentrate on the scene. Gill was in the middle of the clearing, completely gutted. Much of his insides were hanging out of his many wounds. Something had been drawn around his body, a very large symbol apparently drawn with Gill's own blood. It was in the shape of a bird. 

"Any w-witnesses?" Kim asked, feeling both sick at the sight and also a sense of satisfaction that one of the people responsible for what happened a year earlier got what was coming to him.

"Yes, two witnesses," The officer said, "They said the attacker was a teenaged male with blond hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in black with white and black face paint. He also had a large sword and an apparent pet black bird. Is something wrong Ms. Possible? He asked noticing Kim's slack jaw." 

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Prelude to Darkness

---- 

_I hurt myself today   
To see if I still feel   
I focus on the pain   
The only thing that's real   
The needle tears a hold   
The old familiar sting   
Try to kill it all away   
But I remember everything   
  
What have I become   
My sweetest friend   
Everyone I know goes away   
In the end   
And you could have it all   
My empire of dirt   
I will let you down   
I will make you hurt   
  
I wear this crown of thorns   
Upon my liar's chair   
Full of broken thoughts   
I cannot repair   
Beneath the stains of time   
The feelings disappear   
You are someone else   
I am still right here   
  
What have I become   
My sweetest friend   
Everyone I know goes away   
In the end   
And you could have it all   
My empire of dirt   
I will let you down   
I will make you hurt   
  
If I could start again   
A million miles away   
I would keep myself   
I would find a way_

_- Johnny Cash 'Hurt'_

---- 

"How are we feeling today, Kimmie?" Dr. Rodriguez asked from her chair beside the long couch Kim was laying on. 

"I've been better," Kim mumbled to her psychiatrist, "But I have started a new case."

"That's good," Dr. Rodriguez nodded, her long dark curls bouncing with her movement. "It has been a year, it is time for you to get back on the horse. But you shouldn't rush it, dear."  

"I know, I'll be careful," Kim nodded. 

"How have your dreams been?" the doctor asked, taking a few notes. 

"A little better, I still have at least one dream a night of … of … what happened …" Kim forced out. 

 "You haven't really spoken about what happened," the psychologist stated. 

"I've gave a full report to the police, and told what happened till I'm sick of it," Kim stated with a shrug. 

"No, you've told what happened but you haven't told what really happened … with you," the doctor explained, "You've never told how you felt about it, let your feelings about what happened go. That isn't healthy, Kim."

"I know … I just don't really want to talk … about what happened," Kim said, trying desperately not to start crying again. 

"I understand, Kim," her doctor nodded, "You shouldn't push yourself, but you can't keep it bottled up forever. It will only make things harder." She then looked at her watch, "We'll time's almost up and your ride should be here. Speak to you next week?" 

"Yes, of course," Kim nodded standing up from the couch. 

Kim walked out of the office and found Monique waiting. "Ready to go, KP?" Monique asked. 

"Don't call me that," Kim scolded sadly, before walking past her best friend.  

"Right, I'm sorry, so want to go out somewhere tonight?" Monique asked walking beside her best friend. 

"I don't know," Kim shrugged, "Mom set you up to get me out of my room?" she asked as they walked out of the doctor's office. 

"I wouldn't be surprised, your mom is pretty overbearing, Kimmie," Josh surprised them, from his perch beside the entrance to the office.  

"Josh!" Kim's eyes lit up slightly, as she hugged her boyfriend, completely missing the dirty look that Monique gave the boy. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me for lunch?" Josh asked, "We don't have to be back for class till one and it's just five till twelve now." 

"I'd like that," Kim smiled before turning to Monique, "Ok if I go with him, Mon?" 

"Ok, but be careful Kim, all right?" Monique said carefully. 

Kim nodded and Josh led her to his sports car, "You ok, baby?" He asked her. 

"Been better …" Kim whimpered, "I wish I didn't have to come to these anymore. I want to just forget, I don't want to remember what happened anymore." 

"I understand, I have something that will help you forget," he said as he reached for the glove compartment and pulled a small syringe out along with a small bottle of unmarked white fluid.    

Josh pushed the needle through the cap of the bottle and pulled some of the fluid into the syringe, "This will make you feel all better," Josh said as he rolled up Kim's long sleeved shirt and rubbed a place on in the bend of her elbow. 

Kim let out a small mew from the pinch of the needle before relaxing as the morphine flooded her senses. "That help, baby?"

Kim gave a shy nod, "Now lets go back to my place and get some food, ok?" Josh asked as he put his car in gear and drove toward his apartment.    

--- 

"Can't blame them for just leaving," Monique said as she picked the lock to the old home of the Stoppables. After Ron's death they just packed up and moved, didn't sell the house or anything. She finally opened the door and walked into the house, sighing at the sight of the abandoned, dust-covered furniture. "Oh Ron," she said, glancing at a photo that was left on the wall of Ron in their freshmen year. "The whole world is falling apart without you. Well not the whole world, but Kim is." 

She then walked up the stairs toward Ron's old bedroom. But when she started to open the door she heard motion, "Is someone in here?" Monique asked, throwing open the door to find the room abandoned, except for the soft glow of the computer monitor, which was displaying the digital photo album Kim had gotten Ron a few Christmas/Hanukahs ago.

"Ron … this is a stupid question, but are you alive umm, no you're definitely dead, but are you back? Are you a Crow?" Monique asked, carefully looking under the bed and then in the closet. 

"A what?" Ron's voice replied from behind the door. Monique quickly swung the door closed and saw Ron standing there in all his face painted glory. Then she saw nothing but blackness. 

Monique's eyes finally started to flutter open, and she saw Ron once again, "Never seen you faint before, Mon," she heard him ask, but she only gaped. 

"It … It … It's all true … all of it …" Monique stuttered, sitting up to look at Ron's painted face. "My God, everything dad said about Eric Draven, it's all true, you really did come back!" 

"Care to explain who Eric Draven is?" Ron asked, before thumbing toward the black bird perched on the computer monitor, cleaning its feathers, "for my bud there.

"Oh Ron! It really is you!" Monique exclaimed hugging Ron tightly. Before Ron stumbled backwards, holding his head, face twisted in pain. 

"Whoa, god …" He said, falling to his hands and knees. 

"Draven was another Crow …" Ron said, "Came back to avenge himself and his girlfriend … your dad worked the case … and … KIM! KP's Alive!" he said as he looked up at Monique with wide eyes. "How'd I know that?" 

"Something my dad told me, about what you can do," Monique said, nodding knowingly, "you can gain and transmit memories with touch." 

("NOOO!!" Kim wailed, pushing away from her father and Wade and dove on top of Ron's casket at his funeral, "Ron, wake up! You're not dead, you can't be! You can't leave me!" Kim screamed while several people attempted to pull her from the casket, "NO! RON! WAKE UP! RON!! ROOOON!!!" she screamed as Mr. Barkin and her Father pulled her off the casket and away from the service.)

"She … she really did that at my funeral?" Ron asked sitting down with his face in his hands.  

"It broke her heart when you died, Ron," Monique said sadly, "It broke all our hearts." She then sighed and looked at the picture of young Ron and Kim on the monitor, "Kim … lost it after that, she tried to kill herself, slit her wrists. She screamed at me when I tried to help her. She said she wanted to go to you. They put her in a hospital to help her and she tried again by banging her head on the steel post of her bed. She spent three months in a padded room after that and she finally got over it enough to realize you wouldn't want her to kill herself. I know you don't want to hear that Ron, but you'll pick it out of my memories eventually anyway."  

"I should have known it was a trap …" Ron said sitting down roughly on his old bed. "I should have done … something!"

"Ron what happened, really happened?" Monique asked, "If you're up to talking about it, Kim only gave the basic info of what happened." 

"I guess … I guess I should start right after school that day," Ron started, "It was also the day Kim and Josh announced they were going steady…"

         {Flash Back} 

"Why aren't you happy for us, for me, Ron?" Kim asked angrily sitting on her bed, glaring at her best friend. 

"Oh come off it, KP," Ron said just as angrily, "You have to be blind as a bat not to see what Josh wants out of this 'relationship'!"

"You're wrong, Josh loves me as much as I love him!" Kim replied. 

"He doesn't love you, Kim!" Ron yelled, grabbing Kim's shoulders, "Not as much as I do … o-or your parents, or Monique, or Wade. Josh Mankey's a trophy hunter, Kim, he just sees you as a potential notch on his girls-I-screwed belt. Everyone knows that Kim, everyone but you!"

"I … I can't believe you, Ron," Kim said, glaring at him hatefully, "I …"she started but her sentence was interrupted by her Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?" 

"Anonymous tip, Kim," Wade replied, "the Seniors are getting ready to make a big hit in Middleton, they're at a warehouse down town. Here's the address." 

"Thanks, Wade," Kim smiled, before moving toward the door. 

"So where too, KP?" Ron asked, pulling his mission clothes from his backpack. 

Ron stepped back, extreme hurt crossing his features, but Kim just turned her back and walked out. 

Ron just gave a low growl, before quickly changing into his mission clothes, leaving regular clothes on her bed, he turned to close her bedroom window but was surprised to see a crow sitting there watching him. 

"SHOO!" Ron hissed, waving the bird away, before closing the window and leaving the room.  

--- 

Ron focused as much of his monkey ninja training he got from Japan into staying in the shadows behind Kim as she made her way to the warehouse. 

"You can stop following me, Ron," Kim spoke up from the front door of the old abandoned brick warehouse, "If you want to come so bad, lets get it over with." 

"Sorry, KP," Ron said sheepishly, "I really am, I was just …"

"I know," Kim stated, "Come on, we'll talk later. Really talk." 

Ron gulped not liking the sound of that one bit. 

Kim gave a small almost apologetic smile, before they both placed their backs on either side of the door, while Kim gripped the handle. "Ok, on the count of three." 

"One … two … THREE!" Kim yelled and threw open the door and the duo dove into the dark warehouse. 

"I think Wade gave you the wrong address," Ron said as the two walked carefully into between several large crates. "There's nothing here." 

Kim glanced around the area before a small bit of movement caught her eye. She looked down to see a single golf ball roll out before them. "RON! LOOK-" she called, but the explosion cut her off, blowing her and her partner in two different directions. 

"Ron! Ron, are you ok?" Kim asked frantically pulling herself back to her feet. 

"I think you should be more concerned about yourself, Kimmie," a familiar voice called from before the girl. 

Kim looked up and barely was able to dodge Shego's claw, only to be hit from behind by Monkey Fist's kick to her spine. 

"KIM!" Ron called jumping to his feet, only to go back down from Killagan hitting him in the bends of his legs with a golf club. 

Monkey Fist quickly jumped at the unsuspecting Ron and kicked him in the face knocking him back. Before Ron could steady himself, Monkey Fist and Duff Killagan gripped his arms tightly, "You're about to get a fine show, laddie," Killagan chuckled evilly. 

"KIM!" Ron yelled, fighting against the two men, watching Kim fighting Shego, Senor Senior Junior, and Gill at the same time, when Shego finally kicked Kim in the face dazing her. Gill grabbed her while Shego began to kick Kim in the stomach and punch her in the face. "STOP IT LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kim screamed fighting like a restrained animal.

Gill then shoved the bloody and bruised girl into Junior's arms, "Now my Blue Fox," Junior said in a frighteningly soft voice, "Let us see if we can make you feel better." 

Ron wasn't sure who it was that screamed, him or Kim or both, but someone screamed in horror as Junior gripped her shirt at the collar and tore it off her. The already dazed Kim didn't have the strength to fight back as the larger Junior forced her down on the cold hard floor. A sinister smile crossed Junior's lips as he forcefully jerked down Kim's cargo pants and panties before reaching to unbutton his own pants.

 Kim lay on the ground dazed, but her eyes widened as Junior climbed on top of her and she felt the older villain force himself into her. Ron closed his eyes and looked away from the sight, but Kim's screams forced themselves past any and all blocks he could raise. 

"LET HER GO!!!" Ron screamed from Duff and Monkey Fist's grasp. "I SAID LET HER GO!!" He barked again, tears running down his cheeks from watching and hearing his best friend's screams.

"JUNIOR, STOP IT NOW!" Ron cried as Junior continued to take advantage of Kim's battered and weakened body. "I'LL KILL YOU AS SOON AS I GET A HOLD OF YOU!!!!" Ron screamed fighting against his restrainers.

Ron closed his eyes tightly as he heard Junior grunt and Kim release a loud bone curling scream. "Virgins are always nice," Junior sighed, before glancing at the outraged Ron. "What's the matter? Upset that I have taken what you believed to have belonged to you? That is the difference between you and I, my friend, you wait for her to allow and I move in for the kill. Trust me when I tell whether she admits it or not she enjoyed it, her body said so-" 

His words were cut off when Ron finally got an arm free and slugged the larger villain square in the nose, making a sickening crunch sound. 

Junior went to the ground crying, while Shego walked up and slapped Ron across the face, "You shouldn't have done that, Ronnie my boy."

"Pick her up, I want to see her expression when I do this," Shego smiled, and Drakken and Senor Senior Sr. picked up the naked and bleeding Kim and Gill held her head to make her watch fearfully at what the group of monsters would do next. "Say goodbye to the dopey sidekick, Kimmie," Shego said, her hand giving an eerie green glow.

Ron heard Kim scream his name, but his eyes was focused on the glowing hand of Shego as it almost in slow motion moved toward his chest before plunging through his shirt into his chest through his sternum. He looked down and felt no pain, heard no sound, but could clearly see the blood literally squirting from his wound as Shego jerked her hand out of him. He glanced up at the terrified Kim and could barely hear her screaming his name though it sounded more like a low whisper. He felt light headed and could feel his body falling to the ground, and his last memory before it all went white was Kim's terrified face and her body in the grasp of their enemies.

   {End Flash Back}

"Next thing I knew I was digging my way out of the ground at the Graveyard," Ron said his voice trembling. 

"I can tell you what happened next …" Monique said softly from beside him, tears already streaking her face. "Wade called me. He told me something was wrong and you guys were in trouble. I called the police and came as fast as I could. I am the Alt. Sidekick after all, right? Anyway I guess I got there right when you were … killed. Kim was screaming and I watched you fall … I wanted to jump in and help but … between the sight of you falling and Kim's screams … I couldn't move. Then one of them said they should finish Kim off too while she was down. Shego spoke up them, she said 'we were paid to break her and leave her alive, and I don't know about you but I want my money' then they shoved Kim to the ground and left you both." 

Monique took a deep breath, "Kim crawled over to you and pulled you into her lap, she begged you to wake up and to not leave you."    

"I'm sorry I caused you all so much pain," Ron said sadly. 

"Ron … are you going to tell her that you're … you know … back?" Monique asked, looking up at him. 

"No," Ron said seriously standing up to walk to his window, "She's been through so much already. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

Monique looked down and let out a sigh, "She misses you so much," she stated, looking up to see him opening his window, "Where are you going?"

"I've got a job to do, Mon," Ron stated, not looking back, "Break time's over, it's time to go back to work." With that he jumped out his window. 

Monique dashed to the window and looked out to see if he was ok, but found no trace of him as if he had flown away like a bird or … "Like a crow." 

To Be Continued …

Next Chapter: All Of Me


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME GORE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. 

Chapter 4: Return To Me Salvation

"Oh no you don't," Wade smirked as he maneuvered his virtual Mech through the single player war zone. "You can't hit me! You can't hit me!" Wade chanted before a flash on the screen and quickly followed by Game Over message. "Oh dang."

"You've done better, don't tell me you've gotten out of practice since I left," a familiar voice called from behind the boy.

"Oh hey, Ron, what's …" Wade started but stopped paling instantly, "RON!!!!"

"Ron … what … where huh?" Wade stammered, looking over his dark clothed and face-painted friend.

"Long story, I'm not here to stay, I just want some payback," Ron stated coldly, "And I need your help."

"Um … ok …" Wade blinked still not believing his eyes.

"I need a way to England, closest you can get to Monkey Fist's castle," Ron said, his black lips parted in a grin, "then a ride back. Don't have to book a flight; I can get in easy. I just need the time and the location."

"Ok, I'll do what I can," Wade stuttered before going to work.

"Ron … you're … I mean … you're dead …" Wade said, pulling up flight plans on his screen.

"I get that a lot lately," Ron shrugged, "Ask Monique, she knows more about it then I do."

"Ok …" Wade said cocking an eyebrow before turning back to the screen, "Got one, leaves at Middleton International in three hours. Is that …" Wade started, turning to his late friend only find himself alone. "Okay? …Creepy …"

---

"Are certain we can get through to him?" Hirotaka asked as he sat with Yori in a small rest area in their airport in LA.

"The Avatar is merely an angered soul," Yori stated staring at her reflection in her cup of coffee, "Ron-san is innately good. No matter how angry he is he is still a loving soul. I feel that it would be best though to find this …Kim Possible. I feel she has the best bet of reaching him if he is capable of being reached."

"But master sensei said …" Hirotaka started, but Yori held up her hand.

"I do not want Ron-san to go through eternity with innocent blood upon his hands," Yori stated.

"And if he can't be reached?" Hirotaka asked warily.

"Then we try to clear his path to his targets, so that as few deaths happen as possible." Yori stated sadly.

"What if he turns on us?"

"Simple, Hiro-chan," Yori smiled sadly, "We run and pray we can get away."

---

Kim sighed as she walked into the kitchen and dropped her schoolbooks on the table. "Hey, Kimmie," Her mother said from the table causing her to jump slightly.

"Mom!" Kim gasped, gripping her chest as she spun to her mother who had been watching her the whole time.

"Kim, do you want to talk about anything?" her mother asked worriedly.

"No, everything's fine," Kim said dismissively.

"You know, the hospital has reported several bottles of morphine missing," Mrs. Possible stated in passing, taking note that her daughter stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh? Any suspects?" Kim asked, a small trimmer in her once confident voice.

"Not yet," Mrs. Possible said, taking a split second glance to Kim's arm, "You do know if you needed to talk, I'm here right?"

"Of course, mom," Kim gave a weak smile.

Kim then started toward her room but stopped again when her mom asked the question she feared, "What happened to your arms?"

"I … I don't know what your talking about …" Kim stuttered, avoiding looking at her mother.

"Your arms, the inside of your elbow, on both arms. I've seen a new puncture wound almost every day, Kim," her mother stated sternly, "Have you forgotten that I'm a doctor?"

"Then you should know that it could be from anything, mother," Kim spat back, her voice dripping with hatefulness.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me, young lady!" Mrs. Possible stood up, and glared at her daughter.

"What's it matter to you, not like you've been any help!" Kim hissed, "Always away at work, and when I needed you, you just hired me a damn shrink!"

"Kim, I've tried, you're the one who has been avoiding your father and I," Mrs. Possible stated stepping toward her father, "just answer me this, Kim, how long have you been on it?"

Kim just looked away, "Kimmie, we just don't want you to make anymore costly mistakes …"

Kim turned back to her mother with wide, shocked eyes. "You think it was my fault …" Kim said as tears brimmed her eyes, "You think it was my fault Ron d-died?"

"No, Kim, I didn't say that …" Her mother began but her eyes told Kim another story.

"You don't have to! Everyone knows it!" Kim yelled, breaking into sobs, "I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!" She screamed at her mother, causing her to back step.

"Kimmie …" Her mother started toward her but she pushed her back.

"Don't touch me!" Kim snapped, "I deserved it, that's what you think! I can see it in your eyes! I deserved the rape! I deserve all the nightmares! I deserve that every time I close my eyes I see Ron's face! I deserve the fact I'll never get to tell him just how much he meant to me!"

 "Kim, don't even think like that!" Mrs. Possible pleaded.

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" Kim screamed and ran up to her room.

Mrs. Possible was completely stunned by this turn of events, and didn't shake out of it till Kim ran out with an overnight bag.

"Kim, where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Possible asked as Kim made for the door.

The only answer that came was the sound of the door slamming.

---

Monkey Fist reclined in his castle in an isolated part of England. His Monkey Ninjas were gathered around him training somewhat cheerfully.

But no cheer could be found on the default Monkey Master's features. It was just past the anniversary of the worse mistake of his career. 

His greatest rival, Ron Stoppable, the unquestionable true Monkey Master died just a little over a year earlier. "He shouldn't have died that way," Monkey Fist mumbled looking at the kitana across his lap, "We were to fight in a grand battle. He would fall to my superior fighting style and I would claim the right truthfully and unquestionably. He shouldn't have been slaughtered like hog after watching his beloved broken."

"Nice to know you feel that way," A voice called from the darkness, "Too little too late though."

"Who? Who goes there?" Monkey Fist said standing up, his Ninjas taking fighting stances.

"Suddenly there came a tapping," Ron said, stepping out into the light, high above them in the rafters, "As if someone gently rapping, rapping on my chamber door. You heard me rapping, right?" he asked, his white face paint and teeth shinning in the moonlight.

"Stop-Stoppable?"

---

The ground was soft and cool under Kim Possible's knees and hands as she leaned over Ron Stoppable's newly recovered grave. Kim's fingers dug into the still soft soil as her shoulders trembled with her silent sobs. "Ron, why aren't you here?" Kim whimpered, "Some-something big is going on … and … and I know I'm needed but … but … no one really gets it … no one does … It's a packaged deal, one doesn't work without the other … I need you, Ron, I need you …"

"I thought I'd find you here," Josh's voice spoke softly from behind her.

"It's all my fault, Josh," Kim whimpered, still fixated on Ron's tombstone. "We were fighting … over us … and if I hadn't just shoved him away … if I had … at least talked to him … we would have both been on our game that night … but … but …"

"You made a mistake," Josh said softly, "So did he, you both messed up, and no matter how big it was, you have to get past it."

"Josh …" Kim sobbed, looking away.

"Come on, baby," Josh said, scooping the trembling girl up in his arms, "Let me take you home and I'll give you something to make you forget all about what happened, ok?"

"You're the only one who's been there for me since Ron died," Kim choked, wincing as he gave her a small amount of morphine and other substances from a small needle he held in his hand. 

"That's right," Josh smiled into her hair, "I'm all you got, and I'm not abandoning you, like your parents, like Monique … or like Ron."

Kim's eyes glazed as tiredness and the drug began doing their work. "Thank you …" Kim whispered before falling asleep.

---

"Stop-Stoppable?" Monkey Fist gawked as the man in black flipped down to the floor.

"Got it in one try!" Ron grinned insanely at the ninja master, "Aren't you just a smart little monkey."

"But how, I saw you die!" Monkey Fist snapped, standing to his feet. "Is immortality an added gift of being a Monkey Master?"

"Oh no, nothing to do with being a Monkey Master, Fiske," Ron chuckled, "When I kill you in a few minutes, you're going straight to hell. I was just wanted to repay you guys for the favor of putting me out of my misery."

 "Seeing as you seem to have some sense of honor, I'll give you a choice," Ron said, drawing the Lotus Blade and licking the sharp edge of the sword, "You can die quickly and painlessly, like you 'allowed' me to die. Or slow painful and full of all kinds of torturous fun! So which will it be, Monty?"

"MONKEY NINJAS!!! ATTACK!!!" Monkey Fist bellowed, as countless ninja clothed monkey warriors appeared around them.

"Oh good, you chose the fun way!"

---

Kim jerked slightly as the needle pushed into the bend of her arm and gave a hiss as the morphine was pumped into her vain.

"Better?" Josh asked, smiling down at the redhead on his bed.

"No …" Kim whispered honestly, Ron's face, his smile, and his lifeless body in her arms still fresh in her mind, "I don't want to remember anymore …"

"I'll help then …" Josh purred, a wicked smile crossing his lips as he moved in quickly for a lustful kiss.

---

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

So much more

---

"Whack the monkey!" Ron chimed as he sliced attacking Monkey Ninjas in half, some into quarters. "Whack the monkey!"

Monkey Fist smiled as one managed to push a kitana through Ron's chest. "OH GOD!!! THE PAIN!! THE PAIN!!" Ron cried, doubling over.

He then sat up straight, jerking the sword from his already closed wound and sliced a few more monkeys into pieces, "Just playing!"

---

I lay dying

And I'm pouring

Crimson regret, and betrayal

---

Kim sat up, still kissing Josh, pulling at his shirt, only breaking the kiss long enough for him to remove his shirt and to slide her tank top over her head.

Kim's breath quickened as Josh kissed down her neck, on to kiss and suck on her chest and breasts. "Ron …" Kim moaned, gripping the boy to her chest.

---

I'm dying

Praying

Bleeding

And screaming

---

The last Monkey Ninja fell to the floor leaving a frightened Monkey Fist and an insane Avatar. "In the end, there can only be one," Ron said, faking a Scottish accent, "Too bad chopping my head off won't do any good, so that means you just die. Isn't that right?"

Monkey Fist quickly drew his own Japanese Kitana and barely got it up in time to parry Ron's assault with the Lotus Blade.

---

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

---

Kim gripped the headboard of Josh's bed as she spread her legs and felt herself being filled. A whimpering mewl escaped her lips as she blinked the daze from her eyes and saw Ron's shining brown eyes and loving smile in place of Josh's lustful hungry face.

---

My God, my Tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my Tourniquet

Return to me salvation

---

Monkey Fist back peddled, barely blocking Ron's attack. "W-What are you?!?" Monkey Fist cried out in fear, as his back hit the wall.

"I am what you and your friends created, killing me was bad enough," Ron sneered, shoving the Lotus Blade through Monkey Fist's shoulder, taking pleasure in his cries of pain. "But you should have never even THOUGHT of touching KP."

---

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

---

Kim gripped 'Ron''s shoulders tightly, to the point his skin had given way and blood was beginning to slide down his back.

"I love you, Ron," Kim moaned, closing her eyes as his pace quickened, missing the dark, disappointed look that cross Josh Mankey's face.

---

Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me

---

"What's the matter, Monty?" Ron asked watching the Ninja Master trying to crawl away, "Does it hurt? Do you want me to make the pain go away? Do you?"

"You're … you're more of a monster then any of us!" Monkey Fist shot back desperately.

"Me a monster?" Ron asked, placing a hand over his chest as if offended, before a demonic smile crossed his painted lips, "That was why we never could stop you, KP and I. And over the last couple days I came to a realization …"

---

I'm dying

Praying

Bleeding

And screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

---

The lovers rolled over where Kim was now on top straddling the teenager. She came down and her eyes rolled slightly as she felt herself being filled again. "Feels so good …" Kim mewed as she rested her hands on 'Ron''s chest for balance and began bouncing her hips.

"Kim …" Josh moaned as he brought his hands to rest on her hips.

---

My God, my Tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my Tourniquet

Return to me salvation

---

"And over the last couple days I came to a realization," Ron said squatting down to lock eyes with the wounded villain, "It takes a monster to beat a monster so I'm here to do what me and KP couldn't do while I was breathing! KP's going to be happy, safe and free once I get rid of all of you."

Mercy, please …" Monkey Fist begged holding his hands before him in fear.

"Mercy huh? Ok …"

---

My God, my Tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God, my Tourniquet

Return to me salvation  

---

The creaking of the bed could barely be heard over Kim's feral moans and cries as she increased her pace. She sped faster and faster to the pleasure she knew would temporarily make her forget the pain and emptiness inside her.  

"Yes … oh God yes …" She moaned as she arched her back and came down harder and harder with each thrust.

---

My wounds cry for the grave

---

"Ok," Ron said as he slashed the Lotus Blade around, blood flying as it separated Monkey Fist's simian-like hands.

"MY HANDS!!!" Monkey Fist cried as blood sprayed from stumps.

"I'll help you take your mind off that," Ron said as he swung the mystic blade again, this time separating the monkey feet from his body. "Slow and painfully," Ron said smiling down at his writhing former arch-enemy. "Still want mercy?"

---

My soul cries for deliverance

---

Kim's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream as pure pleasure shot through her body sending it stiff. She barely noticed her partner still thrusting before he finally reached his brink and released himself inside her.

---

Will I be denied?

---

"Still want mercy?" The Avatar asked the man in such pain he was on the brink of insanity, "I take that for a yes." Ron smiled as he brought the Lotus Blade down and stabbed genetically altered man through the chest, through the heart. "Sleep tight …" Ron cooed, as Montgomery Fiske twitched before finally giving up the last of his life.

---

Christ

---

Kim collapsed on the bed beside Josh, the sheets and her hair stuck to her wet sweaty body as her chest heaved with weariness. She wiggled under the sheets and pulled them tightly over her shoulders as she silently began to cry and morn yet again.

---

Tourniquet

---

Ron glanced around the castle, his sanity somewhat returning with the death of his target. The only sound was the sound of the Lotus Blade clinging as it hit the ground. "Oh my god …" Ron murmured as he glanced around at the bloody, body-littered central throne room.

And as that moment, in perfect unison, Kim and Ron said …

---

My suicide

---

"What have I become?"

To Be Continued …

A/N: sorry for the long wait but we're back going again. Expect the next soon, maybe even by the next weekend. I'd like to especially think Jao for checking over the chapter for me. Also check out her new story Engineer, very nice angsty story there. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.

Song credits: Tourniquet by Evanescence


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Touched by an Angel

Duff Killagan yawn as he drove along the paved path through his private golf course. "Bloody night, gettin' in tha way of me golf game …" he complained as he drove alone in the night.

"Just a few hours a day, Duffy," a voice spoke from beside him, "It's not so bad, and I think you could use a nice long nap if you asked me."

"WHAT THE?!?" Duff squeaked, looking to the passenger seat to see familiar yet face paint covered face of Ron Stoppable grinning back at him, his brown eyes shinning with insanity.

"Long time, no see, Laddie," Ron smirked, speaking in a mock-Scottish accent. "How ya been?"

"Bu-but we killed you!" the Scotsman screamed, slamming on the breaks of the golf cart, but it did nothing.

"Yup, oh, hope you didn't need that break fluid back there," Ron said thumbing backwards.

The Golfer looked back to see a long line of fluid along the pavement behind him. "Awe crap …"

"Crap, Guano, Shit, what ever the term is, I don't think it really describes what you and your friends have put yourselves in." Ron nodded leaning back in the passenger seat as the almost out of control cart shot down a hill, gaining speed.

"You're dead, this is some freaky nightmare," Duff shook his head, as the cart sped toward a tree.

"Willing to bet your life on it?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow. "How about some music?" Ron asked cheerfully, reaching down and turning on a small radio, filling the air with a rather fast guitar and drum beat.

Duff watched Ron's black lips curl into a smile as he recognized the song, "Oh I love this song! Sing it with me Duffy!" he said patting the red-bearded man's shoulder and began to sing. "I see a red door and I want it painted black! No colors anymore, I want them to turn black!"

"Y-You're insane!" Duff whimpered as the car shot toward a very large tree, traveling far to fast to be able to turn and dodge it.

"I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer cloths," Ron sang, "I have to turn my head until my darkness goes!"

Duff screamed as he dove out of the cart just before it slammed into the tree exploding in a bright flame.

Duff let out a laugh, knowing no one could survive slamming into a tree at that speed or the explosion that followed.

"Dang it, Duff, that's two more ways you've pissed me off!" Ron said stepping out of the fire, perfectly fine except a few patches on his trench coat inflamed. "First you made me lose my place in my song, and then you ruined my coat!"

Duff began to crawl backwards, away from the Avatar in fear. "Please don't kill me …" the Golfer begged.

"You wantin' Mercy, Duff?" Ron asked emotionlessly. "If you had given some that night a year ago, I'd be willing to give you some now, so you've dug your own grave." He said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a hand full of golf balls. "Are these those explosive balls, Duff?"

"But …" Duff stated, but was cut off by Ron grabbing him by his lower jaw.

"No more talk," Ron hissed, tapping the button on a ball causing it to start beeping, "from you never again." He said stuffing it in the golfer's mouth. Duff screamed as Ron continued to stuff activated explosive golf balls in his mouth till he looked like a chipmunk with cheeks full of nuts. Ron then pulled out a roll of duck tape and wrapped it several times around the man's head, over his mouth. "See you in hell, Duffy," Ron said standing up and walking away. Once he was away a squishy explosion sounded. Ron smirked at this, "Fore."

"FREEZE!!!!" Will Du's voice screamed as lights blinded Ron. "Freeze or your dead!"

"Try again, Will," Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm dead whether I freeze or not."

"Stop-Stop-Stop" Will stuttered as Ron approached him and his group of Global Justice Agents.

"Are you telling me to stop or trying to say my name?" Ron grinned, before popping his neck. "Make up your mind, I have places to go, bastards to slaughter."

"You're dead, I saw your body … you … I …" Will held the gun on the Crow's Avatar as his black feathered companion fluttered down to his shoulder.

"Yes, I am dead, I know what's happened, now I'm fixing it where those suckers can't hurt anyone else like they did me and KP," Ron said narrowing his eyes, "You can get out of my way, or you can get hurt. You're not guilty so I won't kill you, but that don't mean I won't give you a hefty hospital bill."

"I can't let you just kill them," Will said not lowering his gun.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ron said drawing the Lotus Blade from his coat. "Guess we gotta fight then?"

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Will yelled and Ron was barraged with bullets.

Ron fell as he was hit countless times. Will closed his eyes tight, despite their differences he had respect for Ron, and for how ever he came back he hated to see him die a second time. "Ok, I'm taken down, can I go now?" Ron asked still laying face down.

When he opened his eyes not even a single drop of blood could be found. "Where'd he go?" Will asked looking around desperately.

"He just … he disappeared, sir," one of the agents said as Will crouched where the body was. "Should we put this in the report?"

"Put what in the report, Agent?" Will asked, standing up, "Did anyone else see anything?" he asked giving a stern look to his men. When they shook their heads slightly he spoke up. "Good. Let's go home."

---

Kim stumbled down the street, wearing nothing but a long tee-shirt she had managed to locate in Josh's bedroom. Her eyes were fuzzy, and her thoughts were running in circles. "Ron …" Kim muttered as she stumbled through the dark streets, "Ron, help … help me …" she whimpered as tears streamed down her bloodshot glazed eyes.

"Please …" She whimpered as she realized she was on a high overpass; see lights below her on the interstate belonging to cars minding their own business. "Ron … gotta get to Ron …"

She clumsily crawled over the railing, "I'm coming, Ron," Kim slurred, looking down at the heavy traffic, "Wait for me …"

She then took a step over but before she could even start to fall a pair of arms encircled her pulling her back over the railing and down on the pavement.

"Death isn't the way, lady," Ron said, looking down at the trembling redhead in his arms, "Trust me I ……………..oh my god …"

"Gotta get to Ron, I need Ron," she slurred shaking her head, fighting against the Avatar's hold.

"Kim, I always have and always will be with you," Ron said softly placing an arm under the bend of her leg to cradle her. "Let me get you home …" but as soon as he had skin contact, he dropped down to his knees and had to struggle not to drop Kim.

_Kim's eyes widened in horror as Shego sunk her glowing claw into Ron's chest, sending blood squirting and flowing from his wound. "ROOOOON!! RON NO!!!"_

_"I think she's been broken enough," Senor Senior Sr. stated, as Shego dropped Ron to the ground. _

_"Yup," Shego said, watching the puddle of blood starting to form around the faced down teenaged boy. "Let her go, and lets go have a party." She said before dropping something in Kim's lap. _

_Kim sat there stunned as they walked away, finally looked down to see what Shego threw at her. She could do nothing but scream when she realized what it was: Ron's bleeding heart. _

_She dropped it before crawling, dragging her battered, beaten and violated body to Ron's side. She rolled her best friend over, gasping when she saw his chocolate brown eyes still open, but the fire, the life no longer present. _

_"Ron … I'm sorry," She said pulling him into her lap, placing a hand over the gaping hole in his chest, "Ron … wake up … don't leave me … I'm sorry … I'm so sorry … don't leave me …" She doubled over him, resting her head on his still shoulder, "Ron please don't leave me, don't leave me, please, please don't leave me …" _

"Oh god, KP," Ron said holding the trembling girl tightly. He then noticed her arms littered with puncture wounds. "Oh Kimmie … what have you done?" he gently touched them, and images of Kim watching Josh poke her with injection needles filled his mind. "Monkey …" Ron growled as his eyes flashed red for a moment. "Lets get you home first, then I'll have a little chat with Josh."

---

Ron's eyes no longer could tell the distinction of light or dark as the darkness of Kim's room no longer had any effect on his maneuvering. He gently laid Kim in her bed. He gently ran his finger tips up her bar arms before circling the puncture wounds, where she was injected. Kim murmured slightly in her sleep as the vile concoction began to ooze from the very broken skin it was pushed through. Once the white fluid finally stopped flowing, Ron ran his fingers over it, before picking up Kim's Kimmunicator form her night table.

"Hey Wade," Ron said, smirking slightly at the once again stunned look from his old friend, "I want you to scan something for me."

"S-Sure thing," Wade stuttered.

"I want to know what's in this," Ron said rubbing the drug on the scanner pain of the Kimmunicator.

A few moments later Wade whistled dramatically, "That's some heavy shit, dude," the younger teen explained, "It's base is morphine, but it doesn't stop there?"

"Oh really?" Ron growled. Yes Josh was having a talking to.

"Yeah, it's got as said Morphine, but also a variety of tranquilizers, addictants, depressants, and also aphrodisiacs." Wade said, "Where'd you find that?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, thanks Wade, and don't tell KP about this." Ron said shutting off the Kimmunicator, before reaching down and pulling the blanket up to Kim's shoulders and gently tucking her in.

He then leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. "I'll make everything ok, Kim, I promise …" Ron whispered standing up and beginning to move to the window.

"Who else is in … oh my god …" Ron heard from Kim's door, and turned to see the deathly pale Mrs. Dr. P. staring at him with wide frightened eyes. "Ron?"

"I promised you and Mr. Dr. P that I would always protect her, didn't I?" Ron asked with a wink, "You think I'd back off on a promise like that?" He asked before leaping out the window.

Mrs. P ran to the window but saw nothing but the night. She then turned and slowly stepped toward her daughter's bed. She slid the blanket back, and inspected her arm again, as she has done every night, but this time it was different. She gasped at what she saw, unable to believe it.

The bend of Kim's arm, which have been bruised and covered in puncture wounds, were now smooth and flawless. Mrs. Possible ran her fingers along her arm, and didn't think Kim's skin felt this smooth as a baby. "This … this is impossible …"

Mrs. Possible looked back at the opened window before taking trembling steps toward the door, "I … I believe I need to lie down …"

---

Josh Mankey laid comfortably with Bonnie Rockwaller resting beside him still panting from the work out they just went through. Josh had waited till Kim had stumbled out of his apartment before calling up Bonnie and asked if she'd like to have some fun. Now an hour later they were both incredibly tired and enjoying each other's company.

"Trust is a funny thing, isn't it, Monkey?" a voice the two haven't heard in a year sounded in the room jarring Josh and Bonnie completely awake. Josh sat straight up and Bonnie pulled the blankets over her bare chest to cover herself. "KP trusted you, maybe she still does, I dunno, but look at it from someone on the outside, you poison her, and sleep with another woman. Yeah, you're really repaying that trust."

"Who's there?" Josh asked, sounding braver then he was at the moment.

"Just an angel sent back from heaven to protect a girl you hurt regularly," Ron smiled stepping out of the shadows.

"STOPPABLE?!?" Josh panicked, as Bonnie fainted, the boy crawling and maneuvering Bonnie's prone body between him and the Crow's Avatar. "You're dead! I saw you buried!"

"Yea … pretty much, I am, glad you noticed," Ron said hoping on the bed and crouching down. He stared at Josh for a moment, before he quickly leaned forward and shouted "BOO!"

"Jesus, Stoppable!" Josh shrunk back, staring wide eyed.

"Yeah, I met him, great guy, really wasn't that good at bluffing in a poker game though," Ron sneered, "but lets not talk about where you're obviously not going."

"I … I didn't do nothing! I was just trying to help her!" Josh shot out crawling away from the demonic mime.

"Didn't do nothing?" Ron asked cocking his head to the side, "Double negatives, Joshy, and Kim always thought you were the smartest, coolest thing on creation."

"What do you want?" Josh asked, eyes widened in terror.

"I want you to stay away from Kim Possible." Ron said getting in Josh's face, drawing a knife from his trench coat. "I'll be watching, if you do one thing iffy around that girl, I will be back and … this may happen to you." Ron said as he brought the knife across his own throat, sending blood spilling down Ron's neck onto Josh's lap.

Josh screamed as Ron reached up and dipped his fingers into the gash on his neck before it closed, then brushed the blood across Josh's neck. "See what that feels like? Have blood seeping down into your shirt? Next time it'll be your own."

Josh's eyes were glued to the rapidly closing gash, before he looked up into Ron's chocolate, insane eyes, "Are we clear, Joshy Boy?" Ron asked, and Josh nodded numbly. "What was that, I didn't hear you?"

"I-I said I'll leave her alone," Josh murmured fearfully.

"Good Monkey, now, better get a cool rag for the whore there, lata!" Ron said cheerfully spinning quickly and diving out the open window near the bed in one leap.

---

Light spilled across Kim Possible's bed, causing her to blink her eyes awake, and for the first time in a year, she had no remorse coming awake. She slowly sat up and looked down at her hands flexing her hands before stretching her arms over her head and arching her back. It was a strange feeling washing over her. She felt clean. She felt awake. She felt alive.

She climbed out of bed and looked at herself in her mirror. Her hair was disheveled but not as bad as it has been over the past few months, and her eyes she noticed immediately they were clear and bright, the whites of her eyes were snow white without a trace of red which had decorated them for since Ron's funeral.

She stopped at that thought. She thought about Ron, about his death and burial. There was the pain and longing, but it was no longer unbearable. "What happened last night?" Kim asked rubbing her eyes. She remembered going to Josh's, and vaguely remembered having sex, but she hadn't a clue how she got home.

'I'll make everything ok, Kim, I promise,' suddenly ran through her mind. She remembered her dream, she dreamed she was falling into darkness, but Ron came just in time. He pulled her back into the light, and told her, promised her he'd make everything ok. "It was a dream wasn't it?"

Kim quickly dressed herself, having to dig a while, most of the things on top of her dresser drawers and closet spaces were dark and in her eyes too depressing, she pulled out her light blue Smarty Mart cargo pants and white tee shirt with a heart pattern on the front, both of which gifts she had received from Ron, and bound down the stairs toward the kitchen.

She bounced down to find her mother cooking breakfast with her father and brothers at the table. Her father was reading the morning paper and her brothers were planning some mad scheme to blow up the house. "Morning!" She said cheerfully before hugging her father and kissing her mother's cheek.

All activity in the room ceased at this, and all four sets of eyes turned to Kim in awe.

"Are you ok, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible stuttered as the all stared at Kim, especially her eyes. Her twin emeralds shined with fire and life, a sight none of them had seen since Ron Stoppable's passing nor had they thought they'd ever see again.

Kim gave a small smile, "It still hurts, but … it's going to be ok." Kim nodded determinedly, "I've gotta go meet Mon, bye mom, bye daddy, bye tweebs!"

"She called us Tweebs …" Jim and Tim said in unison.

"And she smiled … do you know what happened?" Mr. Possible asked turning to his wife, surprised again to see her standing there grinning with tears streaming down her face. "Dear?"

"An Angel," she said, her smile growing even wide, "An Angel saved our baby."

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: sorry for the long delay, promise the next few chapters will make up for it, including the next one where Junior gets what's coming to him. Later folks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Starcrossed Lovers**

Monique couldn't believe her eyes. It had been over a year since she had seen her best friend smile, over a year since they dined at Bueno Nacho. But here she was, sitting in a booth in said restaurant with her best friend across from her laughing about an article in the magazine Monique had brought with her.

"Kim, what happened?" Monique asked, looking over Kim's shiny and lively auburn hair and healthy skin, as opposed to yesterday when her hair had been dull and lifeless, and her skin pale and drawn.

Kim's smile faded, but the life shining in her eyes, which had been absent for the last year, remained. "I had the strangest dream last night, Monique." She said, glancing away from her friend. "You'll think I'm crazy, though …"

"Out with it, Girlfriend," Monique grinned, reaching out to give her friend's hand a squeeze. "I already know you're touched in the head, so spill. What was this dream about that it can bring you back from the brink?"

"Ron." Kim stated as tears brimmed her eyes, which was nothing new at all. It happened every time she spoke of him or heard his name mentioned. "I dreamed … I dreamed I gave up. I dreamed I was about to kill myself. I was going to jump off a bridge. Then, Ron came, and he saved me. He held me in his arms and told me everything was going to be ok. He promised he'd make everything ok. But when I woke up, I was in my room … alone."

"Kim," Monique squeezed her hand again.

"I … I realized something, though," Kim spoke up, glancing up at her best friend. "Something you said once, you told me that if I remember him, he'll never really leave me. How could I forget him? I could never do that. So then, he'll always be with me. That alone makes me feel loads better."

"Good," Monique took one last sip of her drink, "Now, want to go check out Club Banana?"

"How about Smarty-Mart instead?" Kim asked, dotting her eyes with a napkin.

"Smarty-Mart?" Monique asked slowly.

"Yeah, same as Bueno Nacho, Mon," Kim explained.

"Yeah, I know, gotta keep the connections alive. Let's... get this over with." Monique patted her friend's shoulder as they exited the fast food restaurant and started down the sidewalk.

The girls walked a few blocks toward the discount outlet before Monique saw motion in an alley. "Hey, I forgot something, I'll meet you at the store, ok?" she asked and waited for Kim to nod and continue on before walking into the alley.

"You did that, didn't you?" Monique asked, crossing her arms over her chest as Ron eased out of the shadows, a shy smile playing on his painted lips.

"Why, Monique, I've no idea what you're talking about." Ron said, approaching his friend.

"Yes, you do, clown-boy; you saved Kim, didn't you? Fixed whatever the hell Mankey was doing to her." Monique stated more than questioned, moving toward him.

"Yeah," Ron stated seriously, leaning against the wall, "He was really messing her up, worse than you think, Mon. I had to save her. I wonder if that might be one of the reasons I was sent back."

"You always were her guardian angel," Monique said strangely and glanced away from her undead friend.

"Mon?" Ron asked softly.

"How many more do you have to hunt?" Monique asked, changing the subject.

"Um … I think I have the Seniors, Drakken, and Shego left," Ron narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Then, we lose you again, huh?" Monique asked, again in a strange tone Ron never heard from her before.

"I'm sorry," Ron sighed, looking away sadly.

"Kim is really lucky to have had you, even if she did screw it up," Monique said, surprising Ron by cupping his cheek and pressing her lips to his in a firm open-mouthed kiss.

"Mo-Monique?" Ron asked, his eyes widened as he looked at the girl who stepped back, her eyes still closed.

"You won't be here much longer," Monique said, her sad eyes opening to smile at the blonde. "I had to know what it likes to kiss you while I had this second chance."

"Mon … you're great, really, but …" Ron staggered for a moment.

"You love Kim," Monique said, hugging herself, "I know, but I wanted you to know that even if she didn't feel that way about you, someone did." She glanced back up, wiping away a lone tear while standing alone in the alley.

----

Kim waited for Monique out front of Smarty-Mart, and the two girls walked in, Monique dodging the questions whenever Kim mentioned her downer attitude and puffy eyes.

"How would this look, Mon?" Kim asked, holding up a red and yellow trimmed jersey.

"No midriff?" Monique asked, avoiding any potential break-down questions.

"Yeah, I noticed the tummy's not as flat as it used to be…" Kim said, looking at the very familiar shirt that lacked the scent that filled her favorite nightshirt. "I'm thinking about a new look, you know?"

Monique smiled softly and nodded, and then, a familiar beep filled the air. "Duty calls … go, Wade," Kim said as she activated her slightly dusty Kimmunicator.

"Seniors are threatening Europe again… that is if you're up to …" Wade said carefully.

"I have to face them again sometime, Wade; I can't keep running away," Kim nodded with more confidence than she felt. "I have to do this."

"Right, be ready in fifteen, Kim," Wade said before signing out.

"Be careful, Kim," Monique hugged her friend.

"I will; besides, I know Ron will be watching over me," Kim smiled before walking away.

"Girl, if you only knew …" Monique sighed, shaking her head.

----

"Last stop before Middleton," Yori yawned as she sat next to Hirotaka in LAX. "We should reach Upperton in the afternoon and be in Middleton by tomorrow evening."

"I have an eerie feeling we will be too late," Hirotaka sighed, watching the world news reports about the murder of villains in various parts of the world over the last week.

"Maybe, maybe not, but we must find some way to aid Stoppable-san in gaining peace." Yori sighed, watching the news as well.

"I don't think anyone can stop that; I just hope the price won't be too high, or the body count for that matter," Hirotaka breathed, placing his arm around the disheartened girl.

----

His trenchcoat waved as he stepped along the beach toward the Seniors' island mansion. No emotions crossed Ron's painted face as he walked toward the heavily guarded home. "I don't see no lamb's blood over your doorway, Triple S; guess that means your son belongs to the Angel of Death," Ron grinned as he walked headlong into the defenses.

"Hey, how did you get here?" A guard barked as a group of Senior's private army gathered around the ashen-skinned fallen hero. "This is private property!"

"Don't mind me, boys, just taking a walk, collecting what's mine," Ron grinned, tilting his head to the side. "Won't be but a second."

"Look, buddy, you ain't going anywhere!" One of the guards made to grab Ron's arm, but stopped when the Lotus Blade cleanly slit his throat. Ron allowed him a moment to watch his life's blood pouring out before cutting his head off completely, watching as it hit the ground with a _thud_.

"I swear … some people would lose their heads if they weren't bolted on, huh?" Ron chuckled, kicking another guard in the chest before stabbing yet another.

Meanwhile, from the other side of the island, Kim parachuted down to the beach and quickly made her way toward the mansion. One hand held a knife to cut through the plant life between her and the mansion while the other clung to the front of the oversized, black mission shirt she was wearing. Could she face _him_ again? Some time ago, Senor Senior Jr. was one of the lowest of her list of enemy threats, but since the attack, he had haunted her nightmares more than any other.

If she only knew the nightmare she was walking into …

Oblivious to the chaos growing in their large beach house, Senor Senior Jr. laid in his tanning bed with a content smile on his face. His eyes opened when the lights of his tanning booth turned off. "Father? What has become of the electricity?" He asked, opening the lid and walking toward the door. "Father?"

"What do you want?" Junior heard his father ask in a trembling voice. "I could make you rich beyond your wildest dreams! I will get you anything you want; money is no object, just please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you, old man?" Junior saw the man in the black trench coat and shaggy, blonde hair. "You're not the one I'm after. Are you familiar with the Passover? When Moses came to Egypt to free the Jews, the Pharaoh refused. God sent several plagues to punish Pharaoh and Egypt for their stubbornness. God was finally forced to send his angel of death to take the firstborn sons of all who did not put lamb's blood over the doors and windows."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Senor Senior Sr. asked, not making the connection.

"Think about it," the Crow said, glancing to where Junior was hiding.

"NO!" Senior cried out in realization. "Junior, run away! Run!" He called before gasping when the Lotus Blade plunged through his shoulder, pinning the old man to the wall.

"Ollie, Ollie, Oxen Free," Ron grinned as he heard Junior running away.

Junior ran down the hallway, but came to a full stop when he turned the corner to see the Crow staring him in the face. "What's the hurry, pretty boy?" Ron grinned through the make-up. It took Junior a few moments to recognize him in the low light. "Stoppable? But … you're dead …"

"Yup, and guess what. You are, too," Ron chuckled insanely. "You just don't know it yet."

Junior backpeddled before turning and running back to his father's office. "Father! Help me! Please!" Junior begged as his father watched helplessly while trying to work the razor sharp blade from his shoulder.

"You died the second you touched her, Junior," Ron continued hatefully as he walked casually in behind him.

"You know, if you really look at it, Junior, it comes down to being mostly my fault. At least where you're concerned." Ron shrugged before holding out his hand, recalling the Lotus Blade, which tore from Senior's shoulder, sending the old man to the ground in pain and agony. "If I had kept my mouth shut, you and your old man would be just another couple of rich pricks wasting their money. And for that, I guess I am sorry for starting you on the path that would lead to your death."

"Please don't …" Junior whimpered, and Ron paused and looked at him curiously.

"Hey, that sounds really familiar," Ron rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh, yeah, that was what Kim said just before you raped her!" He said, kicking Junior hard in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall. "She was a virgin, pure and innocent. All she ever wanted to do was help people. And you and your buddies, because we stopped you from stealing and hurting people, you hurt her and took it all away!" Ron said as the papers on Senior's desk started to catch fire.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Boy," Ron slapped Junior in the face as photos on the wall and the furniture began to burn. "I want you to learn one last lesson before you split Hell wide open, so it can haunt you for all eternity." He said as the Lotus Blade shifted shape into a larger, rounder, pointed, spear-like weapon.

"Don't. Touch. Kim. Possible." Ron said before impaling Junior between his legs, causing the young man to scream in pain. "What's the matter?" Ron asked mimicking Junior's accent as he jerked the large blade from Junior's body. "Do you feel I have taken something that belongs to you?"

Junior dropped to his knees, and his hands went to his blood-gushing crotch. Was it was the loss of blood or pure stupidity, one would never know what brought the young rich man to say his final words. "She … was … no … virgin …" He breathed as Ron's painted lips made a thin line as he stared down at him.

"Oh." Ron said softly. "You did NOT go there."

"Feel it …" Ron growled, placing his hands on Junior's head. "Feel what it's like to watch your best friend… the woman you LOVE violated!" he yelled as Junior's eyes widened in pain and shock.

Junior's breath quickened as he screamed and leapt away from the Crow's Avatar, unfortunately toward the office's fourth story window.

"JUNIOR!" Sr. cried out and ran toward the window, but in one swift swing of the Lotus Blade, the old man fell to the ground, dead as a herring.

"Oh my God …" a soft voice spoke from the door.

Ron closed his eyes as he stood in the burning room while his crow flew down and landed on his shoulder. "Who are you?" Kim Possible asked, taking a fighting stance. "What have you done?" Kim carefully approached the Avatar's back, her green eyes never leaving him.

"I just made them pay. Took vengeance for what they did," he said, slowly turning to face the woman he loved in life. "…for what they did to us, KP."

**To Be Continued …**

**Next Chapter: The beginning of the end as Drakken, Shego, and their mysterious backer begin preparing their defense against the Angel of Vengeance. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Song used in this chapter is called "Only Hope" by Switchfoot/covered by Mandy Moore. (Thanks for the correction Pichk)**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and sexual content.**

**Chapter 7: Forever**

"_When a building gets torched, all that's left is ashes. I used to think that was true about everything, families, friends, feelings. But now I know that sometimes… if love proves real, two people who are meant to be together nothing can keep them apart." - Sarah from "The Crow"_

---

Ron closed his eyes as he stood in the burning room; his crow flew down and landed on his shoulder. "Who are you?" Kim Possible asked, taking a fighting stance. "What have you done?" Kim asked, slowly, carefully approaching the Avatar's backside, her green eyes never leaving him.

"I just made them pay. Took vengeance for what they did," he said, slowly turning to face the woman he loved in life. "…for what they did to us, KP."

Kim stared in shock. "R-Ron?" she asked, taking a timid step toward him, her hand covering her gaping mouth as she stared. "Ron, is that really you? But… But you died… you died in my arms…"

"Forget you saw me here, Kim," Ron said, turning his back to her and moving toward the window.

"I don't understand… Ron, how are you here? You're dead… you… you saved me when I tried to… that wasn't a dream, was it?" Kim asked, causing him to stop in his tracks. "You saved me… like you always save me."

"Not here, Kim, this place is coming down," Ron finally said, looking around the burning building.

"Come to my place, please…" Kim begged, grabbing his arm. "I want to understand… and… I have to tell you…"

"Get home; I'll be there soon, I promise," he said, taking her hand and bringing them to his ice-cold lips to kiss them. "I won't go anywhere without coming back to you at least one last time, and then, I'll explain everything, I promise. Now, get out of here before you get killed. Your ride should be getting here soon." And with that, he jumped from the window.

"Ron!" Kim called out after him, running to the window. She looked down but saw nothing but the beach. "Ron…"

---

The ride back home seemed longer than any other Kim had ever taken. She arrived home and frowned at the quietness. "Must already be asleep…" Kim said as she slid out of her boots to better sneak up to her loft. For some reason, she felt the urge to peek in on her family, silently whispering 'I love you' to not only her sleeping parents but her twin brothers.

She finally made it up to the loft, and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Ron looking out her loft window, in the same dark trenchcoat he had on before. "Ron?"

"Hey, KP…" He said, turning to her, the familiar features slightly hidden behind the white and black makeup.

"How?" She breathed out as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Ron glanced to the black bird perched on her computer desk. "I had to come back. I had to make things right. I … I had to help you."

"You came back…" She breathed, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. "You came back!" She exclaimed, rushing to him, wrapping her arms around him, and crying into his chest.

"You're so cold…" Kim whispered.

"Not anymore," He whispered into her hair, holding her tightly.

"KP… Kim, listen…" he said, pushing her back gently. "This… this is it. I'm going to finish it tonight. Drakken and Shego are all that's left. Once it's finished… I have to go back."

"No!" Kim latched onto him again.

"It's how it works, KP," Ron said sadly, "Once they're finished, my work is done. There's no other way."

"If you can only stay as long as they live, let them go!" Kim sobbed, "Let them live, and let's be together. Forget about them, and just … just be!"

"I wish I could; you don't know how badly I do…" Ron glanced to the crow, who was watching them closely. "But… I have to do it. I can't explain it any better than that. There's something inside me that won't rest as long as they live."

"Ron… I don't want you to go…" Kim whimpered, "I don't want you to leave me again…"

"You know I'll never leave you, KP," Ron smiled, kissing her hair, "I'll always be with you, always. I'll always be watching over you. I'll always be caring for you."

"I love you," Kim said with conviction.

"Kim…" Ron breathed, pulling back to look her in her teary eyes.

"I always have," Kim said, holding eye contact. "I never even imagined how much until I lost you."

"Everything I do… everything I've done… since I came back… before in my life, it's all been for you," Ron said, touching her cheek.

"Can… can you forget about them… just for a little while?" Kim asked, rubbing her face against his palm.

Ron blinked and then glanced to the crow. It cawed before flapping away.

Ron glanced back to his best friend, and then closed the distance. Maybe it was his connection with Kim, or maybe it was a gift from the Crow that kept him in this world, but the moment his lips crashed into Kim's, warmth and life rushed through his body.

Kim moaned into his mouth as she shoved the trenchcoat off his shoulders, leading them to quickly undress each other. Moments later, Kim found herself naked on her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around Ron's shoulders, and his hips nestled snuggly between her thighs.

"I love you…" Ron whispered into her lips as he entered her.

"Forever," Kim breathed as they began to make love.

---

Ron slowly rose from Kim's bed and kicked his legs over the side. "Don't go," Kim whispered, grabbing his arm.

"I don't have a choice, KP," Ron whispered, looking back at her, pushing some sweat-dampened hair from her face.

"How am I supposed to go on without you?" Kim sniffled, still holding a tight grip on his arm.

"You have to live for the both of us, KP," Ron smiled, keeping a palm on her cheek. "Now… go back to sleep." He said softly, and Kim's grip grew weak and her eyes slowly closed.

"Did you enjoy that little gift, Boy?" a growling voice spoke from the shadows.

"What? Who are you?" Ron turned quickly to see the outline of a thin figure in what appeared to be western attire. "I know you…"

"We met before, Boy," the skeletal cowboy growled out, turning his glowing eyes on the blond. "I let you come back then, out of the goodness of my heart, let you live for a few hours tonight," He said, motioning to Kim's dresser mirror. His eyes widened when he saw his now-accustomed pale skin flushed with color and the mime-like paint on his face gone.

"You're Death…" Ron whispered.

"Among other names, yes," the Cowboy replied. "Now, Avatar, you have a job to do, and it _will_ be your toughest challenge. Just remember, no matter how hard this road's gonna get, you'll get what's coming to you in the end, as will she."

"What?" Ron growled, his eyes flashing. "I won't let you or anyone else hurt her!"

"Hm, you threatening me is entertaining, but I promise you this… no one will take her life, Boy," the Cowboy said before fading into the darkness. "Now, go to work." He said as the window flew open, and the crow swooped in to land on the windowsill.

Ron glanced back to the mirror and saw that the make up had returned. He quickly redressed and put one foot on the open window. He glanced back at Kim's sleeping form one last time before he leapt from her life for the last time.

---

"The Seniors are dead…" Drakken said nervously as he paced beside Shego out the front of the warehouse on the edge of Middleton. "We need to get out of this, Shego; whatever's doing this is going to come after us next!"

"Relax, I have a plan," a voice spoke from the shadows.

"That's great to know," Drakken threw his arms up, "This thing can't die, he's systematically hunted us all down till we're all that's left! 'I've got a plan' is probably what everyone else thought before it killed them!"

"I've done my homework," their benefactor stated. "He can be killed; you just have to know how."

"I'll be preparing; you two wait out here for him." he said, and the two villains nodded, Drakken a bit more reluctant than Shego, as he entered the warehouse.

"So, we just stand out here," Drakken blinked when a raindrop splattered on his nose. "In the rain… waiting to be killed painfully…" The two villains groaned as the rain began to fall.

"CAW!" a crow cried before flying up to the rooftop of the warehouse to gaze down at them.

"Go time, Dr. D." Shego made her hands blaze, looking in the shadows for movement.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" a figure walked calmly out of the shadows toward the two villains, a broad smile on his painted face.

Drakken squealed and jumped behind Shego. "Please don't hurt us!"

"You really should have thought about that before you touched her, Drew," Ron growled coming to a stop before the group.

An awkward silence fell between them before the Avatar spoke again. "Go ahead, Shego, tear my heart out again. I double dog dare you."

"You've come a long way, Stoppable," Shego took a step forward. "You've gone from the Sidekick to the Avenger, the Killer of Killers. Nice outfit, not sure about the face though."

"Thank you," Ron smiled before Shego roared and dove at him. Ron caught her wrists in his hands and fell back with her, kicking her hard in the stomach to send her sailing over him. "Missed me," He smiled rolling back to his feet.

"Let's see if this gets you!" Shego growled, pushing her burning hand into his chest, ripping out his heart like she did a year earlier. To her shock, the heart immediately turned to ash and flowed back into his chest as the wound healed up instantly.

"That really hurt, Shego," Ron shook his head.

While the fight went on below, the Crow watched carefully from above. He was completely unaware of the figure approaching behind it till it was trapped in a cage, calling out, flapping and scratching the bars with its talons.

"Well, it's been fun, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to _cut_ this short," Ron said, drawing the Lotus Blade.

"That's right, loser," Ron blinked in surprise and glanced up to see Josh Mankey walk out of the warehouse holding the crow's cage at his side.

"Mankey?" Ron stared in confusion.

"Nice to see you again," Josh said with a smile.

"What are… what did you have to do with this?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Let me tell you a little story, Ron," Josh said as he held the crow's cage up. "About a year ago, I came across a problem with money. My art wasn't selling like it should, recession and whatnot… Then, a buddy of mine brought something to my attention: a quick cash business that was very much in demand. Simple little drug that's easily made and great for stress relief, somewhat dangerous in high doses but not as bad as some. Then came my problem: it's hard to have a good business such as this with a self-proclaimed teen hero in town. Thought I'd be able to distract her from my business by dating her, but I saw that if anything it made her more of a danger to my income."

Ron narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the Lotus Blade. "So, I had to do something to get her under control. I had to break her from this hobby of getting in the way of less than honorable occupations." Josh sighed as he pulled a handgun from his belt. "So, I took every dime I had gained from the sales I made both of my drug and my paintings and paid off a group of Kim's enemies to kill her little friend and to break her spirit till she'd never even think of asking 'what's the sitch?' again."

"Things worked out perfectly till a few nights ago, when you unexpectedly came back," Josh pointed the gun at Ron, and smirked. "As amazing as that was, it actually isn't unheard of. A few years ago, Erik Draven and his fiancé were murdered by a gang; one year later, same gang was wiped out by a man matching Draven's description dressed like a mime from hell, with a crow as a companion. Not unlike you, Ronnie. And there were others, too. And there was even written advice on how to stop undead creatures like you."

"You want to try to stop me, Mankey?" Ron growled, "You just signed your death warrant, bud."

"I'll do more than try, Stoppable," He said, turning the gun on the crow and fired a shot that pierced the bird through the back. The crow cried out in shock and pain before it collapsed. The bird twitched for a few moments before it fell dead. And at that very moment, Ron took a sharp breath, and his head started to swim.

"What the…" Ron breathed as he went to one knee.

"Let's see you heal up from this," Josh said as he threw the cage to the side, and lifted the gun toward Ron, firing off a shot that hit him in the shoulder.

Ron cried out and fell back from the impact. His hand groped the wound, and he looked down to see blood running down his rain-soaked coat. "Oh, that sucks…" he breathed before Josh walked up to kick him square in the face, sending him tumbling backwards.

Ron landed face first into a puddle and slowly picked himself up, coughing blood. "Your makeup's all washed off, Ronnie," Josh laughed as he looked at the fallen avatar. "But what can we expect," Josh said as Drakken and Shego stepped up beside him. "Once a loser, always a loser," He said as he lifted his gun again and squeezed the trigger

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

"RON!" Kim called out, flipping between them before being shoved backward from the impact of the bullet to the chest.

"KIMMIE!" Ron cried out as he caught Kim in his arms.

"Kim?" Josh gaped in shock.

_I'm awake in the infinite cold  
_

"Kim! What? Why are you here? Kim! Hang on," He said, gripping the bullet wound on her chest, but shook his head when he saw that his healing abilities were gone with the rest of his abilities. "Kim, no… no!"

"I saw… you leave…" Kim whispered through shallow breaths, "couldn't let you… couldn't let you face this alone… wanted… wanted to be with you… till the end…"

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

"Kim, you're going to be ok; just hang on, ok? Just hang on!" Ron begged, keeping pressure on her wound.

"It's ok… Ron… it's ok…" Kim lifted a bloody hand to touch his cheek, "I love you Ron… now and…" She let out one final word. "Forever…"

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

"Kim, no! Please, no!" Ron cried out as raw pain rushed through him as he clung to her rain-soaked body. "Kim! Kim, no! KIM! KIM!!!" his anguished cries caused the villains to stall.

But as quickly as his cries started, they stopped, and he froze, still holding her tightly to him.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
_

Ron took his hand from her wound, soaked in her blood. He lifted his fingers and touched them to his rain-washed face; the villains watched in shock as the blood formed the marks across his eyes and the upward smile on his lips and cheeks. The wound on his shoulder healed instantly. "What? This wasn't ever recorded; how?" Josh turned to see the Crow standing on the cage, glaring defiantly.

"CAW!" The Crow cried out before flying over to land on its avatar's shoulder as he slowly laid Kim down and stood tall and menacing.

_When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

"Time to pay up, guys," Ron growled his eyes glared angrily at them. He opened his hand, causing the Lotus Blade rise from the ground and fly to his palm. A moment later, he tossed it with the speed of a bullet, striking Drakken through chest, the impact of which sent him flying backwards, pinning him to the wall of the warehouse.

"Doctor D!" Shego cried out in shock before relighting her hands.

Ron frowned deepened as Shego turned on him with an angry glare. The crow cawed again before flying away. Ron said nothing as he signaled for her to come on. And Shego rushed him, blazing claws first.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
_

"This is from me," Ron growled as he caught her burning hands in his own, and then twisted them, snapping her wrists.

Shego cried out in pain and tried to stumble away, only to have her head caught in Ron's grasp. "This is from Kim," Ron whispered, forcing memories from Kim, the very memories of the beating and rape she took a year earlier, into Shego's mind, locking them to constantly repeat.

Shego screamed as her eyes glazed over, and she fell to the ground crying. He started to finish her, but this was a much better punishment. He stepped over her and continued into the warehouse where Josh ran.

_To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
_

"JOSH!" Ron called out as he walked into the warehouse, before catching sight of him climbing up toward the roof.

Josh honestly didn't know where he was going, just trying to get away. He made it to the rooftop and threw open the door only to come face to face with Ron.

"You killed her," Ron growled.

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" Josh said desperately, "I was going to take care of her! I never wanted to really hurt her!"

"You had her beaten to a pulp," Ron shouted as he grabbed Josh and punched him hard in the jaw. "You had her raped! You had her mind so screwed up with that shit you were pumping into her… And you said you didn't want to really hurt her?" He said, emphasizing each point with a hard punch.

_I know now_

"I loved her…" Josh sputtered, blood running from his mouth and nose.

Ron's eyes widened with rage. "How… dare… you…" He breathed before lifting him up and throwing him across the rooftop. "You don't know the meaning of the word, you sick bastard!

"Let me show you what it means to love her," Ron whispered dangerously as he grabbed his skull, implanting twelve years worth of memories.

Josh cried out as he stumbled backwards. "You took everything from us, Josh," Ron said sadly. "Everything, and I will never forgive you for it." He said, glaring at the stunned Josh. "Maybe you're right, maybe I am a loser." Ron stated, turning his back on the artist. "Because I won't kill you; Kim wouldn't want me to…" He glanced over his shoulders. "But that doesn't mean I'll save you from him," He said closing his eyes. "Besides, he has some beef with you, too."

"Huh?" Josh asked, blinking in confusion.

"CAW!!" He glanced to the side just to see the crow swooping down, talons first. Josh screamed as the Crow poked and slashed at his face, sending him backpedaling toward the edge before falling off the rooftop.

Ron looked down to see Josh laying on the ground with a broken neck. "It's over, KP…"

_You're my only hope_

Ron stumbled out of the warehouse, feeling weaker than he had in a long time, struggling to stay on his feet. "Wha?" He asked as he held up his hands, his vision blurred. He covered his eyes as an SUV pulled up, its bright headlights blinding him.

"Stoppable-san!" a familiar voice called out in the night.

"Y-Yori?" Ron breathed as Yori and Hirotaka rushed toward him, catching him as he fell.

"Stoppable-san, is it over?" she asked, giving him a hard look. "Is it over?"

"Yeah… yeah it's done…" He breathed deeply. "So tired…"

"We have to get him back to his resting place before his chi fades," Yori said fearfully. The two ninja helped the avatar into their SUV.

"KP…" Ron looked to where her body still lay.

"There's nothing you can do for her now, Ron-kun…" Yori said sadly. "Hiro-kun, follow that crow!" She said as the bird that had landed on the hood of their SUV took flight.

The SUV rushed through town at breakneck speeds before coming to a stop at Middleton Memorial Cemetery. Yori and Hirotaka helped him out of the vehicle and to the gate. "This is as far as we can go, Stoppable-san," Yori said, gently holding his arm. "You must finish your journey on your own. I… I look forward to the day we meet again… on the other side."

Ron nodded with a small smile before, on instinct, beginning to trudge through the dark cemetery. He looked up and saw his crow leading him in the air, cawing as if he was cheering him on.

_I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me_

He saw his tombstone a short ways away, and his legs gave out. On his hands and knees, he crawled toward his resting place. He was so tired, so cold. It was the same feeling he felt a year ago.

_I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am_

He didn't want to die like this again, all alone, so very cold. He made it to his tombstone and twisted his body to lie against it. The rain soaked his body, making him feel even colder. He was so very cold, so very lonely. "Kim…" He breathed as tears ran down his cheeks.

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

"Ron…" He heard her sweet voice.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
_

He opened his eyes and saw a bright light shining through the rain, warming his body. And after a moment, he saw a person with flowing hair and a long, white gown walking from the light. Once she was close enough, he recognized her.

"Hey, Ron," Kim smiled as she stood before him.

_I pray to be only yours  
_

"C'mon," Kim said, holding out her hands to him. "It's time to go home."

_I pray to be only yours  
_

Ron reached up, took her hand in his, and rose to his feet. "Is it really over?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Over?" Kim smiled before moving in to kiss him softly on his lips. "Forever's only just begun."

Ron smiled back at her, and the two walked into the light hand in hand.

_I know now you're my only hope_

---

Monique stood beside Mr. and Mrs. Possible and their two remaining children. Anne nodded sadly, placing a hand on Monique's shoulder, as the teenaged girl placed a rose on Kim's grave, and then another on Ron's.

They laid Kim at Ron's side. The Stoppables insisted on it, as at his side was where she lived, at his side was where she should always be.

Monique smiled at her two best friends' graves before turning to the two twins. Jim and Tim softly cried as they stared at Kim's grave. "Hey, you know Kim and Ron aren't really gone right?"

"But…" Jim and Tim said together as Monique went to one knee before them, placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

"If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them," Monique said to the boys, as tears formed in her own eyes. "Buildings burn, people die… but real love… is forever."

**The End**


End file.
